


Enraptured

by Doucheflamingo



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doucheflamingo/pseuds/Doucheflamingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought he had everything...until he met her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time we met, you laughed so hard you cried 

 

The casual joke had you in stitches 

 

The second time we met,you managed to even to pull a smile from me

 

A passing comment full of playfulness aimed at one of your superiors. 

 

I couldn't keep my eyes from you.

 

The way your eyes crinkled in mirth, your eyes brightening from their depths, the tinkling laughter that left your teasing lips.

 

I was enraptured. 

 

Before I knew it, I was pining to come back to you 

 

To see your beautiful smile 

 

To be graced with your presence

 

I was a man possessed

 

_By you._

 


	2. Chapter 2

I began leaving small gifts for you, anonymous of course

 

I cared not if you knew the true identity of the sender

 

It was the look of pure joy that I craved

 

Your breathing would pause, excitement and child-like curiosity alight in your eyes

 

Cautiously, you opened them

 

Peering inside, you couldn't help but let out peals of delight

 

The noises that left your lips enchanted me

 

I wanted to hear more

 

I wanted you to make those noises for me

 

I wanted for nothing else, other than you.


End file.
